Halo
by Cary Martin
Summary: I am songfic obsessed right now! This is another Bulma and Vegeta because I am sick and need a life. : A short get together - I admit, Vegeta is a little OOC but I hope you like it anyway. Read and Review please!


Halo

Bulma sat in her lab working on new plans for the gravity room. It had been years since anything had threatened Earth, but Vegeta continued to insisted on training more. She wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, killing Goku, destroying the world – who knew. Bulma just wanted to help him, something about him, his thirst for power – to be the best, it reminded her of herself in a strange kind of way. She would never admit that to anyone, especially him, but made up for it in different ways, thus the late night drawings.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

Vegeta walked into the lab and silently watched the woman working hard on the plans for his new machine. He wasn't sure what it was about her, why she insisted on helping him. He was a Prince of a dead race whose sole purpose was to kill her best friend and then her planet. But there she was, working away, helping him get stronger.

He grunted loudly as to get her attention but found that she ddin't stir, he walked closer to her to see that she had fallen asleep on the blue prints. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched a small bit of drool pool on the desk. "Pathetic woman" he said before lifting her in his arms and taking her to her room. He put her into bed before silently leaving, closing the door behind him.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Bulma woke in the morning to find herself in her bed. "How the hell?" She thought to herself before shrugging it off. "I must have walked here last night – probably sleep walking again." She walked to the bathroom and quickly hopped in the shower. She was going to have another busy day trying to build the machine that she had designed for her Saiyn guest.

As the warm water washed over her, she closed her eyes and imagined Vegeta wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. A smile crept across her face and she let her day dream run away and fantasized about him swooping her off her feet and professing his love for her.

"Yeah, right" she laughed to herself. She knew Vegeta and he would never show anyone that he cared for them, let alone tell them that he loved them. But, if he did, he wouldn't be the man that she craved or desired. She knew he was a good man, her dark angel and she didn't care if he never told her – she could always day dream.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

Vegeta watched as Bulma walked past him to the refrigerator. He held in the laughter – she hadn't even noticed him. Before too long she was humming some song that he had heard her listening to over and over and over again.

"Baby I can see your halooooooo" Bulma let out a cry which Vegeta could only assume was supposed to be a musical note. His ears rang as he dropped his coffee mug on the table. Bulma whipped around to see Vegeta at the table with his hands covering his ears – a look of pain took over his face. It didn't take long for him to look up at her and see the deepening shape of red that was taking over her cheeks.

"You want to tell me when you are sitting right there?!" Bulma yelled – mortified.

"You want to learn to sing on key or to keep your mouth shut. I think you blew an eardrum." Vegeta said as he stuck one of his gloved fingers into his ear as to get rid of the ringing.

"Asshole. You love my singing, I am sure you love to spy on me and listening to it all the time!" She stuck her tongue out as Vegeta shook his head from side to side. They both smiled before leaving the kitchen to begin their days.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Bulma sat in her lab cursing herself. "You can't like him Bulma – you just ended things with Yamcha, he is the most emotionally unavailable man in the universe…literally." It didn't take long for her to realize that she had been obsessing about her feelings for 2 hours and had gotten no work down on the gravity room. "Oh he is going to yell at me tonight…" She thought to herself and began to metally prepare herself for the verbal onslaught.

Vegeta kicked in the air and swung around. His heart wasn't in training today – he was distracted. Something was changing in him, he was getting soft. He remembered when he first landed on this horrible planet with the Nameks, he was ready to blow it up on the spot, it wasn't until he was reminded of the Dragon Balls that he decided to wait. But how long had it been? More than a year, and he had still not even thought of finding the balls.

He hated himself for admitting it, but he knew what it was – what he needed. Companionship. He had always had someone. On his home planet he had his family, his people – with Freeza, he had had Nappa and Raditz and now, he had no one. Bulma was the only person on this planet that he could even tolerate, she was a lot like him but also very different.

Vegeta also did not like the fact that he knew he had feelings for her. People always assumed that Saiyjins had to be hard and tough with everything, but they were quite a social race with one another. He was too young when his planet was destroyed so he had never courted or even had the chance to have a crush on a girl – it wasn't fair! Of all the women to be attracted to, the dating guru.

He hated to come in second and he would be damned if he came in second when it came to matters of courtship and mating, he was a prince for god's sake.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Bulma had worked the rest of the day on the Gravity Room 2.0, she refused to leave even for food – which was very strange for her. She didn't want to see Vegeta right now, because she would do something dumb and tell him how she felt.

"He is probably the husler of the universe!" She said to herself while she worked until the control panel. "With a body that good – you don't not date or at least have women throwing themselves at you."

"You would be surprised." Vegeta chuckled. Bulma dropped the wrench she was using and conveniently, it landed spot dab in the middle of her forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" She cried as she sat up, knocking her head yet again, this time against the control panel. She laid back down holding hand over her throbbing head. She could hear Vegeta's laughter echoing off the walls of the lab. "What do you want Vegeta?" She sighed as she rolled herself out from under the machine, her forehead was turning a nice shade of pink.

"I was coming to see why you haven't been eating and apparently to let you look at my incredible body." He smirked, trying to embarrass her even more. It was working as she started to blush – her whole face was now pink.

"Whatever you jerk! I was making this for you but maybe I will just stop since you keep annoying me." She turned around and grabbed her glass of water and took a giant glup. She was flustered and needed to calm down.

Vegeta couldn't help but admire how she looked, he was covered in grease and wearing nothing more than a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top. He didn't understand why she would put on those ridiculous outfits when she went out – they served no purpose.

Bulma finally turned to look at the Prince who's eyes were moving up and down her body, "Vegeta…are you checking me out?" She looked confused as his eyes snapped up to meet hers – he had been caught.

"Damn my hormones" Vegeta thought to himself as he tensed. Bulma put down the glass of water and walked towards him. He felt his heart beating a bit faster as she came within inches of him and leaned towards his face. He hated this feeling, why couldn't he have just gone on one date or something.

"You can look whenever you want."

With that, she left him in the room, standing there like a gawking idiot. Vegeta took a moment to compose himself before saying, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He didn't wait to find out as he followed her down the hall to her room.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

Bulma was shocked when she heard her bedroom door open and close after her, she turned to see a very worried Vegeta. She hadn't seen this look in his face since he saw Freeza again.

"Do you need something?"

Before he spoke he walked straight up to her, grabbed her arms and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes grew wide as he held her there, not moving, just touching his lips to hers. It took her a minute to realize that he didn't know what the hell he was doing and started to slowly move her lips, showing him what to do.

Vegeta caught on rather quickly and followed Bulma's every move. Before he knew it, she had pulled him towards the bed so he was laying on top of her. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, she looked stunning. "God, I hate myself, I am horny moron!" His mind yelled.

Bulma sighed and put her hand on the side of his face. "And I thought you were the universal whore…"

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

It didn't take long for Vegeta to learn everything the was about woman physically and he did not mind it at all, he actually enjoyed it. It was the aftermath of it that bothered him, the cuddling, wanting to talk "whatever happened to getting in and getting out," he thought to himself.

Bulma was happy, she had a prince who she cared for and someone who could protect her. She knew he would never be the man who would come home every night, hold her and tell her how much he needed her, but that is not what she needed. She could see past his armor, past his tough exterior, she could see that he was good – she could see his halo, he was going to save her.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_


End file.
